Mikayuu Sin
by Lethal Lauren
Summary: This is what happens after Mika goes to check up on demon Yuu. Mika x Yuucifer. One-shot. I saw someone ask for a story along these lines on tumblr and I went for it. I hope you guys like it. It's my first story ever, so please be nice! :)


"I will kill you all!" he screamed, his voice hoarse from the repeated use.

Mikaela sighed as he walked closer to demonized Yuichiro. His soft footsteps could not be heard over Yuu's barbaric shrieking. He looked down at his only family member and was overcome with such a heart-wrecking sense of despair. It was truly a travesty to see how far Yuu, the brightest and bravest soul he knew, to fall this far. He was a shadow of his former self. Yuu, the one who would rather die than betray his family now longed to kill them. You could see the blood lust in his eyes. He didn't care anymore. He lost all of his humanity and his memories.

As Yuu yanked on the chains again and profanities continued to spill out of his mouth, Mika tried futilely to plead with him. "Please Yuu-chan come back to me. I need you-"

The sound of metal tearing made the words freeze in Mikaela's mouth. His eyes quickly glanced over to the wall where Yuu's chains were attached to and he could see the plate was nearly ripped off. Looking back at Yuu, he could see a twisted grin worm its way onto his face. He continued pulling on his chains, more feverish in actions now because his freedom was so close. It was almost tangible. He could practically _taste_ it. With a few more pulls, he would be free. Even though approaching Yuu was very dangerous, Mikaela didn't hesitate. In a flash, he was at the wall attempting to secure the chain.

Bending down and in close proximity with Yuu, he knew he could get hurt. But he was a vampire and he would heal. Besides, this was Yuu-chan. Mikaela would do anything for him.

A vile laugh filled the air as Mika's hands fumbled with the chains. He was shaking and he couldn't stop himself. He was scared. Yuu could not escape. If he did the results would be disastrous. When Yuu regained his senses, he would never forgive himself for what he did as a demon. If he killed his friends, his family – Mika corrected himself – he wouldn't be able to survive with the guilt. It would break him. Mikaela could not let that happen.

Suddenly Mika could feel a warm, moist breath on the back of his neck and against his will, his body shivers. Two warm hands clench his side and silky voice says "I don't think so."

One minute Mikaela was facing the wall and the next there is a severe pain shooting up his spine. Because he was so close to Yuu with his back turned, he was vulnerable. Yuu had grabbed him and thrusted him up against the wall. Mika was now on the floor, half hunched over with his legs sprawled out in front of him. He looks up into Yuu's blood red eyes that practically sparkle in anticipation. Yuu then closed the short distance between them and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips.

Mika's breath hitches and he stutters "W-what are you doing Yuu-chan?"

Yuu gazed darkly into Mika's eyes before replying hungrily "What do you think?"

Yuu shifted slightly on Mika's laps, causing Mika to let out a low groan. Yuu raised an eyebrow before smirking, "Oh you like that do you?" Smiling deviously, he rolled his hips again and Mika bites back a moan. "I never knew you liked me this way. I guess it makes sense given how obsessed with me you are. I need to keep you busy while I try to break the other chain. This could work. This could be fun."

With that, Mika jerks and tries to throw Yuu off of him to no avail. Yuu just simply repositions himself and tightens his legs around Mika's. He then laughs and says "nah, ah, ah" he teases. "You need to stay put."

Yuu leaned forward, closing the distance between the two and glances down at Mika's lips. Mika watched Yuu's eyes hungrily gaze downwards and he swallows hard.

"Yuu-chan, you have to stop." He attempts to say in a strong voice, but instead he rasps it out instead.

Yuichiro wet his lips and pressed their foreheads together before growling "No."

Mika's breaths came out in short gasps, while Yu's were eerily controlled. Mika had never felt like this before and he had never wanted someone like this before. He knew this wasn't Yuu, this was the demon, but he couldn't control himself. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to bite his lips and sink his teeth into Yuu-chan's neck. Mika took a deep breath to try to calm himself and bit his lip, drawing blood because of his fangs.

The second Yuu smelled the blood he leaned back. Yu eyed the stream of blood the drippled down Mikaela's chin sinfully and said in a low, husky voice "I want you. I'm going to kiss you because you are _mine_."

Mika never knew what the sound of one's voice could do to you. He never knew how much power Yuu's voice could have over him. How weak it could make his knees. How it could take away his very breath. But now he did and he just couldn't get enough. Yu then leaned closer and brushed their lips together. There was a spark of electricity between the two and he paused for a moment before crashing his lips against Mika's.

Yuu ran his tongue over Mika's lips and harshly bit his bottom lip. Mika couldn't contain the gasp that escaped him and Yuu used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He massaged their tongues while his hands raked through the blonde's hair. Eventually, Yuu's calloused hands made their way down to his sides where their nails left long red marks in their wake.

Yuu then began sucking on the blood that trailed down Mika's face. He proceeded to let out a deep moan.

"Damn, Mika. You taste so good."

Mika's eyes rolled back and his body arched as Yuu made his down to his neck. Yuu continued to nibble on his neck while his hands continued to ghost over his chest. Mika let out a gasp and pleaded in a small voice, "Please Yuu."

"Please Yuu, what?" Yuu purred.

"Bite me." he gasped out. "Kiss me. Do something. I don't care" He moaned.

Mika could feel Yuu's lips turn upwards in a smile before he dangerously replies "My pleasure."

Mika felt a sharp scrape of fangs breaking his skin on his neck and he was lost in the moment. He lost control and he lost all of his ties to reality. All he could focus on was Yuu's lips and what Yuu's mouth was doing to his throat. All the sucking and the biting and the sounds he was making. It was more addicting than blood. He needed Yuu-chan like a drug addict needs their drug.

Then the sound of metal being torn apart filled the room, jerking Mikaela back to his senses. "Wha' the?" he mumbled. The other chain! How could he be so foolish to have forgotten? How could he have gotten so caught up in his hormones he did not notice Yuu-chan breaking the other chain? How stupid was he?

Yuu now had both hands free and laughed. "Stupid vampire, I thought you were better than the humans. Guess not." He let out a twisted grin before saying after a second of thought, "Though, that was fun. Next time you want to play around; you know where to find me."

Mika could barely see the thick metal chain swinging his way and he was so dazed he could barely dodge it. He tried to avoid it, but Yuu was still straddling him and held him firmly in place. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his head and then it all went black.

A few minutes later, Mika groggily rose from the ground. "Ugh what happened?" he groaned.

It was only when he could hear the distant screaming did he remember. A panic had settled into his heart and he was rooted to the spot, frozen in fear. Oh no.

"What have I done?"


End file.
